Noises
by do-the-unthinkable
Summary: Sasuke loves Naruto, but has just one problem with him - the sounds he makes during sex. SasuNaru. More inside. Review!


**Title: Noises**

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Well, here I am again, full of inspiration and wonder! If you want to listen to the song, you'll have to follow the link. You'll find it as funny as I did if you put it in Naru's voice. I was actually listening to this song when I wrote this. It's once again a **one-shot.**

_((Big Bang- We Belong Together [ http :/ www. youtube . com/ watch ? v = fNZHmv4RF20] remove spaces obviously))_

Well anyhow, enough of my ramblings. Go on and read. More from me at the end.

**Pairings:** SasuNaru

**Rating:** I call it PG-13, You call it T _(just to be safe)_

**Warnings/Notes**: General mentions of sex.

**Summary:** Sasuke loves Naruto, but has just one problem with him - the sounds he makes during sex.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke loves Naruto. He loves him a lot. They've been going out for a few months now, and sex with Naruto is amazing - he looks gorgeous with tousled hair and flushed cheeks, he moves in just the right way, he knows exactly how Sasuke likes to be touched, and his wanton panting is probably the hottest thing that Sasuke has ever heard.

There's just one problem - the way Naruto moans when they're in bed.

Everything else is fine - everything else is so damn perfect that Sasuke couldn't ask for better. It's just that every time he does something to Naruto that Naruto really likes, he makes noises like... well, they sound kind of like the parts he likes to sing from Big Bang's - We Belong Together ( and it wasn't exactly manly).

And every time he does it... Sasuke doesn't exactly go soft, because he's having sex with Naruto, and going soft during sex with Naruto is unimaginable. But it still makes him want to smash his head against the headboard because it's so damn weird, and that's really not conducive to good sex.

And so after one night, during which Sasuke is really turned on and just needs to give it to Naruto hard, but is once again put through another rendition of, "Ooh, ooh, baby, baby, yeah," when Naruto really gets into it, Sasuke decides they need to have a little heart-to-heart.

The next day he sits down on the couch, pulls Naruto into his lap, and gives him a kiss on the neck to relax him. Naruto snuggles closer; just like he always does, just as Sasuke had predicted he would.

"Naru-chan." Sasuke says, "Can we talk about something?"

Naruto nods and smiles brightly. "Anything, Sasu-kun. What is it?"

Sasuke smiles back at him, strokes his hair and gives him another kiss for good measure. "Baby, you know I love you a lot, right? I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. And you're amazing in bed too." Naruto cuddles closer, beaming. He likes it when Sasuke-chan gives compliments, because he's usually too broody - too mean, Sasuke always corrects him, but Naruto thinks that Sasuke's the one who's being mean - to say them out loud.

"But, there's one problem." Sasuke continues, and Naruto's brow creases a little bit.

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?" He asks. He's not too worried about whatever it could be, but he'd prefer it if he could keep Sasuke completely satisfied. Also, Naruto has a broad perfectionist streak, and hates others finding fault in him. It's probably because he's so self-centred.

"Um... well..." Sasuke seems to be searching for a good way to phrase this. "You... do you know that you... sing... during sex?"

Naruto doesn't say anything for a while, but then he nods. At first Sasuke thinks it's an involuntary spasm of the head or something - possibly because so he's stunned and so embarrassed by the question - but then Naruto adds, "Yes, I know. I do it on purpose".

Sasuke stares, mouth slightly agape.

"You do it on... but why?"

Naruto smiles again, possibly even more brightly than before.

"Because, I like to practice singing whenever I can!" He says.

Sasuke's lip twitches. "I see. So... what are the chances that you're going to keep doing it?"

Naruto ponders this for a while. "I guess I'll definitely keep doing it. It's really good practice for the sexy bits, right?"

Sasuke chuckles and pats him on the head, then goes to make a phone call.

-.-.-.-

The next day, a box of ball gags is delivered to his apartment.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N: **Laughs**** So? Funny? I died laughing while I had the thought in my head. It came out somewhat good on paper _(if Microsoft Word counts as paper...)_ that I decided to do a morning post. I might as well not fight these plot bunnies anymore. ****Sighs**** Oh, Well. I toned down the graphic flow, though. :)

Tell me what you think! Don't forget to check out my other stories!

**Read, Review, & Move on! :)**


End file.
